I See a Plane!
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: It is Sept. 11th and the class is watching a 9/11 movie for this day. When Danny is caught crying in class, he becomes a laughing stock until they hear his story of what happened at 9/11/01 when he lost his aunt at the World Trade Center. Before PP
1. Prologue: Movie cry

**It's almost Sept. 11****th****, which is the anniversary of 9/11 terrorist attack. To dedicate to the ones who died in the World Trade Center, I'm gonna do a Danny Phantom story. The show came in 2004, so this is gonna take place on that year. No questions. I was gonna move to New Orleans and this got stuck in my head for some reason. I was imagining Danny being involved in the World Trade Center and thinking (he was probably young during the time). So yeah, here it is. This is also before Phantom Planet 'cause I don't see people laughing at Danny if he's popular. Review please!!**

The class of Mr. Lancer's room was dark. It was September 11th, the day of the Terrorist Attack at the World Trade Center.

There was a movie about that day and the stories of people losing their loved ones and the devastation of the actual happenings.

Danny watched the video and didn't even bother looking at everyone else's bored looks. He was having memories of that day. Then there was a video clip on the security camera on the floor where the plane came in. He remembered that place like it was yesterday.

"There's a plane! There's a plane!" Shouted a little boy's fainted voice a few seconds before the plane crashed in and the camera crashed up.

"That was the last we caught from that floor before the plane hit," said one of the security guards, "it was devastating to just see this. I did hear a little 11-year-old boy say that there was a plane, but we don't know if he's alive. He's probably dead right now."

Danny covered his face and a few tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on his desk.

"It was horrible, there's no way to describe it," said another security guard.

"My mother worked there and now I can't see her," said a teenage girl around 15 years old.

"We also found two kids on the first building of the World Trade Center. I'm surprised they survived this devastation," said a police officer.

"We're here to interview these kids," said the news reporter.

"Hey, Danny's crying!" Shouted Dash as everyone saw Danny's teary eyes and started laughing, then Mr. Lancer turned off the TV before the interview and Danny ran out the classroom.

"Looks like the cry baby couldn't take anymore," laughed Paulina as everyone else laughed.

"Leave him alone guys," glared Tucker.

"Why? Because he cried in front of the most boring movie ever?" Laughed Dash.

"Of all people!" Shouted Danny who opened the door in his anger mode, "of all people, you have to say that movie is boring. You weren't there, you don't know what went on."

"Oh, and you have?" Asked Kwan as Danny glared and pressed play on the VCR.

"Mr. Fenton . . ." said Mr. Lancer.

"Just one second," said Danny as you see two kids that were interviewed that looked like younger version of Jazz and Danny.

"What was it like?" Asked the reporter.

"I saw the plane, it killed my aunt," said younger Danny.

"Danny warned me, but I didn't believe him. I thought he was joking around like he usually does," said a younger Jazz.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!! JAZZ YOU SAID WE'LL SEE MOMMY!!" Cried younger Danny as the movie paused.

"Actually Kwan, yes I have," glared Danny as he slowly went back in his seat leaving everyone else with shocked looks on their faces, "and so has my sister. At least we take his day seriously compared to some jerks around here!"

"Danny, the movie is boring. Maybe instead of watching it, let's hear your story of 9/11," thought Valerie who wanted to know what happened.

"Oh yeah, who wants to hear that?" Glared Dash.

"I do," said Lester.

"Me too, I don't like the movie either," said Geek Girl #1.

"Yeah and Danny's been there, I'd like to hear it," smiled Geek Girl #2.

"Fine, but I'm still not going on a date with you," sighed Danny as he turned his body around his desk and everyone faced him, "I was eleven and my aunt Sally had this job at the first building at the World Trade Center. It seemed like any other boring day. Like a day at school. Even Jazz was complaining for the one-millionth time in a row."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback 9/10/01 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a day before the crash at the World Trade Center.

Jazz was complaining about seeing Aunt Sally, mostly because she never liked going to her house nor visiting her "new job". I was just getting sick of her complaining, because when you live with Jazz's complaining for hours, it gets old.

"Why do we need to see Aunt Sally, she's so boring and never lets me do anything. She treats me like a five-year-old," complained Jazz.

"Because you're acting like one! Jazz, we're gonna see Aunt Sally and you're gonna like it," glared Mom who was also getting sick of Jazz's complaining, "Danny's not complaining."

"Yeah, but he's a weirdo," glared Jazz.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"Enough kids!" Said Dad, "we're gonna see my sister Sally. I want happy faces."

My dad's face was a happy one like it usually is. I thought it was cool while Jazz just got annoyed with Dad.

Neither of us had any clue this would be the last day we'd ever see aunt Sally. I didn't even know. It was just your regular day of seeing Aunt Sally. If I was to choose any adventure I ever went to before the accident, this would be the most dangerous one and still is one of my most dangerous ones ever.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yes we are!" Announced Dad as we stopped at an odd looking house.

We Fentons were always rumored to be weird. That's why Jazz was always embarrassed of our family.

Some Fentons were farm people, some of us were Ghostbusters, and some of us were Aunt Sally: just plain weird.

"Why if it isn't my favorite nephew and niece," smiled Aunt Sally.

"Hi Aunt Sally," waved Jazz boredly.

"Hey Aunty Sally," I smiled as I gave Aunt Sally a big hug.

"Hey sis, it's so good to see ya. How's my favorite sister?" Smiled Dad as he gave Aunt Sally a big hug.

"Never better Jacky," greeted Aunt Sally as we all went inside.

Like I said, just like any day a kid would have seeing their relatives. We even had to get rid of school for this, but this was just like any day. Only this time, it wasn't.


	2. Going to the World Trade Center

**Hey guys, I'm really pissed because I just lost my chapter to this story and now I have to start all over again! Oh my gosh! Sorry, I hate having to do the same story over again. Review please!!**

Jazz and I were in the top room on the left. It was the room where we always slept, the one with the bunk beds. My sister slept on the top, because I always peed on the bed. Although, she could still smell the pee at night, which really pissed her off.

The only thing I didn't like about visiting Aunt Sally was hearing Jazz complain... again. It was like the continuation of the Blab Monster.

"I can't believe I have to stay with Aunt Sally. She treats me like a child," complained Jazz.

"I don't mind her treating me like a child," I said.

"That's because you're eleven. You are a child," glared Jazz.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Mom came into the room with that smile on her face that I could never understand. She always would come with that same smile. It was like a curse or something. Although, my friends say I have it too.

"Listen kids, you're gonna have to wake up in the morning and go with Aunt Sally to her job at the World Trade Center while your father and I go to Olive Garden," told Maddie.

"Mom, do we have to," whined Jazz, "Aunt Sally treats me like a child and I am so not a child."

"Jazz, I know Sally maybe strange, but she's your aunt and she isn't gonna live very long," told Maddie.

"But she's freakin' 48 years old, what'd make you think she'll live shorter. Most people die when their between their 80's or 90's and she never smokes nor has any cancer," said Jazz.

"Honey, just give her a chance, you might like it at the Twin Towers," told Maddie.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it," grumped Jazz as I ignored her and played my Game Boy in Color. I don't believe you can find those anymore.

I was playing Donkey Kong, you know, the game where Donkey Kong kidnaps the princess and Mario has to save her. Every level is pretty much the same. You go through a round of barrals, walls, fish, and water and try to get the key to open the door before time runs out. You have three lives. I believe I was at the Tower Level at this time.

Mom left the room as Jazz glared, sighed, then looked at me with those complaining eyes.

"If I smell pee tonight, I'm blaming everything on you," said Jazz as I ignored her, playing my game.

That night, I dreamt about flying in outer space and going to a planet. I met some aliens and ate cheese.

My Aunt Sally woke Jazz and I up as if it was time for school with this weird song she always sung whenever it was time for us to wake up.

"_It's time to wake up today, the clock is ticking away, no more prying in bed, wake up you sleepy head,"_ sung Aunt Sally.

"Do you have to sing that stupid song every time?" Complained Jazz again.

"It's time to wake up, Jasmine. I've got oatmeal," smiled Aunt Sally.

"Ugh!" Moaned Jazz.

It was only a matter of time before my sister finally woke up. I think it was the smell of my pee or the fact I called her lazy bones. I really don't know.

Jazz and I ate oatmeal, which was Aunt Sally's favorite breakfast. I loved oatmeal too.

After we ate, we went into the car and Aunt Sally drove on her way to her job at the first Twin Tower that was hit by the plane.

I was playing with my Game Boy while Jazz was sitting there with a grumpy face like she always has whenever she goes to Aunt Sally's.

Jazz never liked seeing Aunt Sally for some reason. She was so embarrassed to even invite her friends to see her. She made excuses why they couldn't go to her house. I always invited Sam and Tucker to see Aunt Sally, but Jazz would rather eat bugs then have her friends see Aunt Sally.

"You're gonna love my new job, I have my own office, a great view, and . . ." said Aunt Sally with the biggest grin that reminded me of Dad's.

"Aunt Sally, I don't wanna hear about your 'new job' my life is already ruined because of Danny's peeing bath," glared Jazz.

"Be nice Jazz and you're gonna love it, you'll see," grinned Aunt Sally.

"Yeah right, the twin towers remind me of two Danny's," said Jazz.

"That'd be cool," I smiled.

"Jazz, just give this a try. You might find adventures," said Aunt Sally as Jazz sighed and I continued to play my Game Boy.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost," grinned Aunt Sally.

We finally made it and Aunt Sally parked her car.

We all went inside the first Twin Towers.

The whole place was big, there were a lot of people in there if I can remember. It was like a mall or something. Only it was more fancy and it was like who knows how tall. For somebody who was eleven, this was the coolest thing in their lives.

"It's big," I said in amazement.

"You're a dork," glared Jazz.

"I need you kids to be nice. We're gonna go to my office job," told Aunt Sally as we went inside the elevator.

"There are a lot of floors," I said.

"This is a very tall building," explained Aunt Sally.

"Cool," I smiled as I could hear Jazz sigh.

We finally walked across the halls and saw the offices. There were computers everywhere and people talking on the phones.

Aunt Sally went to her section, which was her office. There was a computer, a picture of her and Dad when they were in collage, and Aunt Sally, Jazz, and I. I remember that picture and will keep it in my heart.

"There's Jazz and I!" I said excitedly.

"And me, you can keep this," told Aunt Sally as she gave the picture to me. It's probably the only picture of her I'll ever have.

"This is cool, I can see the whole city from here," I smiled, looking at the sights.

"I'm glad you like it, what about you Jazz?" Asked Aunt Sally.

"Whatever," glared Jazz as she sat on a chair with her arms crossed.

"I'll be right here if you need me," said Aunt Sally as I sat on a chair and spun myself around.

Jazz would never stop losing that grumpy mood of hers. I could never understand why she had to be so grumpy. The place was exciting and I could never get over the fact that I could see Aunt Sally's house from there.

Little did I know, this was the last time I would ever see this place again. It was 8:30, one hour and twenty-nine minutes before the crash. Jazz was tired and grumpy, I was playing with my game boy and turning the chair, and Aunt Sally was working on the computer.


	3. The plan crashed at 9:59

**Ok, let's get things cleared. Danny did tell his classmates that he once wet his bed when he was 11 and will come back to haunt him, although that's part of the story. Danny doesn't do this anymore, so it's not really a big deal to him. Oh and put that in there for humor. Review please!!**

Everyone was interested so far in Danny's story.

Valerie looked at Danny with cocked eyebrows and a surprising look.

"You wet the bed?" Surprised Valerie.

"I was eleven!" Blushed Danny, "and I don't do that anymore."

"Man, I shoulda known that years ago. Another reason to make fun of Fentern," smirked Dash.

"Gee thanks," said Danny sarcastically.

"I have a mole on the left side of my back," said Lester as everyone just stared at him.

"O . . . key," said Danny awkwardly.

"So . . . anyway, what happened?" Asked Star who didn't want to hear the rest of Lester's mole story.

"Well . . ." Started Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9/11/01 1 hr. 26 min. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was playing with my Game Boy while Jazz was on the computer since she had nothing else to do. It was just your typical thirteen-year-old teenager, trying to find something to do.

I sighed and turned the Game Boy off.

I wanted to see the view and it made it safe enough where even somebody afraid of hights would be able to feel comfortable to see the whole city of New York. It was so cool.

Jazz just sat on the desk of the computer and I was smiling and looking out the window.

"This is so cool," I said.

"To you," glared Jazz.

"What do you know about cool? You're always the queen of boring," I claimed.

"What's cool, is seeing a cute guy who's brave, handsome, and can sweep me off my feet," said Jazz, "you can never do that."

I guess if I made a bet with Jazz on that, I'd definitely win my five bucks, but not even I would believe that would happen. During this time, I was a coward, might as well call me Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"Ew, you're being all girly again," I snickered.

"And you're talking immature talk," said Jazz.

"What would you know, you're always mean to Aunt Sally," I glared.

"What's going on kids?" Asked Aunt Sally.

"Jazz is being all girly and gross again," I glared.

"Jazz, are you having fun?" Asked Aunt Sally.

"Fun? What would you know about fun? This place is the most boring place I've ever been to. There's no boys, no shopping, and the worst brother in the history of history is here! You're the worst aunt ever," said Jazz.

I gasped and looked at Jazz with shocking eyes. I knew Jazz was mean sometimes, but I never knew she would go this low.

I could see the look on Aunt Sally's face. For the first time ever, she didn't even smile. She actually looked hurt. Jazz hurt her feelings and both of us knew it.

Aunt Sally walked out the door, it would be the last time we'd ever see her again. The last words that Jazz said was that she was the worst aunt ever. Might as well have said in the world.

"I can't believe you said that!" I shouted.

"You wouldn't understand Danny, wait till your thirteen!" Glared Jazz.

Even today, I don't understand. I don't think Jazz did either.

"I would never understand why I should hate my aunt," I promised.

I wasn't sure what Jazz's reaction was, but I didn't care, I was mad at her for the way she treated Aunt Sally.

It was a matter of time before I saw something cool or so I thought it was. There was an air plane flying high in the air and it was at a weird angle.

"Hey Jazz, there's a plane!" I smiled.

"That's nice," annoyed Jazz still typing on the computer.

I smiled at the plane until it headed towards us.

"Jazz, the plane is heading towards us!" I warned her, but she stood there and I shook her, "I SEE A PLANE! I SEE PLANE!"

"Nice try," said Jazz as if I was joking.

Who would believe it? I wouldn't either.

I smiled and pulled her hair. During the time, she always ran after me whenever I bugged her and I didn't have time to prove her wrong.

"Hey!" Shouted Jazz as I ran out the door into the hallway with her chasing me. It was now 9:59 am and I was being chased down the hallway and went into an elevator, "nice try."

Jazz got herself in before the doors finished closing and I grabbed her waist with one arm and the other hand covering her mouth. We both faced the ground as we heard a crash and the whole place shook and the elevator started swinging left and right like a gagged ball swinging left and right during an earthquake.

I still had a hold of Jazz and at the same time, I could hear the cracks of the fire outside the elevator. It was hot on the doors of the elevator and both of us could tell it was a lot.

I turned Jazz loose and she got on her hands and knees and looked at me with shocking eyes.

"What's going on?" Asked Jazz.

"An air plane just hit here," I told her as she looked at me in disbelief.

"We have to get outa here," said Jazz as the elevator doors opened and there was fire blazing everywhere and we both started coughing, "we have to find Aunt Sally."

"She's probably dead Jazz," I said as I grabbed Jazz's hand and we both started running through the fired up hallways.

I could feel my flesh burning through the fire. I could see that Jazz could feel it too.

I covered my mouth and nose with my shirt to get oxygen and so did Jazz. It was one of the things we learned from the Firemen that visited us in Elementary School.

Jazz tried to grab the door to the stairs, but the knob was so hot, it burned her hand.

"Ah!" Screeched Jazz as the floor started cracking and we both fell two stories to the ground.

All I could remember, was seeing the fire above me and feeling my body so sore from falling two stories. It was scary and it defiantly wasn't a dream, but I wished so much it was and to just wake up in the comfort of my bed.

It was only a few minutes before I got up.

I will never forget how sore I was when I barely got up and saw the pieces of floor all over me and tile on my hair.

I brushed the rubble off of me and started looking for Jazz.

I found her under piles of rubble and passed out. Jazz was out and I was on my own.

There were two things I had to do, I had to get Jazz out of here including myself and do it before the building started falling down.

I learned from making towers that if you take out the middle block, the whole thing comes down. If that was true, then if one part of the building was torn, then only a matter of time would the whole tower will come crashing down and we'd be dead.

"Jazz," I whispered, shaking Jazz as she stood there moaning, "JAZZ! WAKE UP OR WE'LL DIE!!"

"Uh what?" Said Jazz as she looked at me, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here or we'll die," I cried as Jazz painted in fear and saw the fire above us.

"Danny," whispered Jazz with tears dribbling down her cheeks and trembled. This was the first time I ever saw Jazz scared out of her whits.


	4. trapped

**I'm back in New Orleans WITH NO INTERNET ACCESS UGH!! Sorry, had to get that out of my system. The stupid hurricane took away my Internet access and I can't get to school until Darlene and my siblings get back from Taxis. Good news is it's just me and my dad and I love him so much and I love being alone and with him at work, it gives me lots of alone time. I know it's weird that not going to school is a bad thing for me, but it is, I'm gonna have lots of homework when I do get to school! Yeah, you get my point lol. Review please!!**

I got up on my feet after the sore on my body cleared up a bit.

I looked out the window and saw firetrucks, police cars, News trucks, a crowd of people, and flashes of cameras surrounding the building.

Everyone knew about the crash and it only had been at least an hour since the crash.

I saw another plane heading towards the second building, only it was lower then the one that crashed the tower he was in. I didn't say a word this time. I was speechless.

The crash was silent, probably because this glass made it noise proof or the sound of the fire crackles above the hole Jazz and I crashed through. I wasn't sure. There was black smoke everywhere. I swear I saw people jumping off the building or waving their flags. It wasn't something to enjoy or be thrilled about, it was something unbelievable.

I realized then that the planes crashed there was not done accidental, it was suicide, it was on purpose. I was even more scared then I was before. That person driving the plane was trying to kill everyone.

It was only a year later I realized they were terrorist attacks no doubt.

Jazz was in a worse condition then I was. She was still sitting on her legs, trembling on her arms and painting. I know now that she was in shock.

I went up to my sister and helped her on her feet.

"We have to get out of here," I said.

Jazz nodded and we both started walking towards the stairs.

We walked several floors down.

I learned from reading signs that whenever there's a fire, to take the stairs and that's what my sister and I did. We took the stairs down and I still remember how much my legs hurt.

I can never say the longest time we've ever been quiet then when we were walking down the stairs. It was a record of two hours. An hour of staying in one room and another of walking several floors down. Then again, I could be wrong.

We were still walking down just when we heard something above us.

"What was that?" Asked Jazz as we looked up and one of the stair floors started falling and heading towards us.

Since the floors were made of concrete and the plane crashed into the top floor, I'm guessing it must've broken off several pillars and was hanging on one medal pole. It was a matter of time before it was gonna crash down and it did.

Jazz and I started pacing down the stairs until we reached a floor and scrammed out the door as the stair floor crashed our stair floor. We were stuck.

"Great, now we'll never get down," panicked Jazz.

"I guess we'll have to wait till the firemen get here. I saw their trucks outside," I told Jazz.

"So, we're gonna just sit here all day until someone comes to rescue us!?" Glared Jazz.

"What choice do we have?" I questioned Jazz as she sighed and looked at the high broken stairwell.

"The last thing I said to Aunt Sally was that she was the worst aunt ever. What kind of a niece says that to her own aunt. I mean, she was crazy, but that didn't mean I had the right to say that," cried Jazz as she fell on the floor and cried, "NOW SHE DIED THINKING I WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON IN THE WORLD!!"

I slapped her across the face and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.

"Listen Jasmine! I know Aunt Sally's dead, but we're not gonna die! Do you hear me!? NOT GONNA DIE!!" I shouted and I still remember how loud I was.

Jazz looked at me and said, "sorry, but what if we don't make it?"

That question linked into my head and made me wonder if we ever were gonna be rescued.

"We will," I promised.

Jazz looked at her hand that was burned from touching the doorknob to the stairs when we were trying to escape the fire only two hours ago.

I looked at her hand too, it was red. Not bloody red, but a red-brown color.

"We need to get that fixed," I said.

"Where in this world are we gonna find medical treatments?" Asked Jazz.

I ran down the halls into a clinic. I was lucky to hit a clinic in the World Trade Center.

There were bandages, medicines, band aides, tools, rest beds, etc.

"Of coarse," annoyed Jazz as I got a little bowl and put on cold water, I'm surprised the water system was working at all. You'd think they'd turn it off after that catastrophe.

I put the little bowl in a moving tray and placed Jazz's hand in it.

After that, I got a bandage and an ice pack I found in a mini freezer I found in the office of the clinic. I believe every clinic has one or they're nuts.

I came back and took Jazz's hand out of the bowl and put the ice pack on her hand, then wrapped it up with the ice pack in her hand.

"Thanks," smiled Jazz as I smiled back.

"How 'bout we try riding those things," I smirked pointing at the wheel chairs.

"Are you nuts!?" Glared Jazz.

"Come on, nobody's here and this place is gonna go down anyways, how 'bout we have some fun for a while until the police get here?" I asked.

"I don't know about this. I guess there's no harm in crashing the place if it's gonna crash anyways," shrugged Jazz as she got up and sat on the wheelchair.

I got on the wheel chair and gave a pat on her shoulder.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!!" I cried as I rolled out of the clinic as fast as I could.

"Oh no you don't," smirked Jazz as she started zooming right after me.

I started moving chairs, tables, toys I found at a daycare place, books, book shelves, and I'm not sure what else.

For the first time, I was having fun playing with Jazz and I saw a snack machine.

"I'm hungry," I said, "do you have change?"

"No," answered Jazz.

I got out of the wheelchair and got out an ax I found at a closet or something and started breaking down the plastic thing that was in the way of getting the snacks.

"Danny, that's stealing!" Glared Jazz.

"We're starving and nobody's gonna eat this, so we better get the food we can get here until the police rescue us," I told Jazz as I got a bag of cookies, "come on Jazzy, it's an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet."

Jazz got a bag and stuffed it with potato chips and candy bars.

"Hey look, now we have free drinks too!" I smiled excitedly as I used the ax to break into the soda machine.

Some smoke came out and there were drinks piled up. I was able to dig my hand to get Sprite and Dr. Pepper.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"I'll take Diet Mountain Due," answered Jazz as I threw her a Diet Mountain Due and she started drinking.

"Man, there should be more plane crashes, so we can have all the food and drinks we want," I smiled as we laughed.

"You know Danny, you rule," complimented Jazz as I gave a smile to that.


	5. Second building down

**Never let an eleven-year-old use an ax, Danny does because there's no adults and because this is my story. I figured to put a little happiness in this story since the kids are gonna wait for the firemen to get there and rescue them. I also made a mistake in the time the first crash happened. I mixed it up with the time that it fell. I'm gonna change it soon, if I can find time. I also have Internet back, YES!! Review please!!**

The whole class was getting excited about Danny's story of 9/11. It had more character in it and had some good stuff in there too.

"I can't believe you used an ax," said Dash, "that is so cool."

"Not to mention had the best time of my life. I never told Mom and Dad nor anyone of the adventure Jazz and I had during September 11th. It was sad, but yet heart pacing when you have to get out of a building before it crashes down," smiled Danny.

"So, what happened?" Asked Geek Girl #1.

"Well . . ." continued Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback 9/11 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was speeding through the hallways and doing all kinds of dangerous stunts.

When you're only 11, you usually never think of the dangers of having fun. Especially if there's no adults and the building you're in is gonna crash down in a matter of time. Why not have some fun once and a while?

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!!" I shouted as I rolled myself down the escalator that was moving up.

I still can't figure out why the electricity was still on. Who knows why.

"Danny, be careful," warned Jazz who was behind the escalator.

"You're a party pooper!" I smirked, "come on Jazzy, give it a try!"

Jazz slowly creeped to the edge of the escalator and I remember rolling my eyes, because she was so scared. I still like to see her do that stunt again, because she started rolling down the escalator bumping and bumping as if she jumping off of every little chunk of rocks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Jazz as the wheelchair started sliding on the tiled floor and knocked onto the wall.

I was a little scared when she fell off the wheelchair and was also starting to regret daring her to go down the escalator.

I ran to my sister with worry in my gut.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I turned her body and found her laughing and then pushed me over.

"That was awesome!" Shouted Jazz excitedly.

I started laughing.

I was happy that my sister was having a good time. I never saw her so happy since she turned twelve and decided to join with the popular girls.

Jazz got back on her wheelchair. We both started rolling them down the hallways and throwing glass or anything breakable everywhere.

"I never had this much fun in my life. We should do stuff like this more often," smiled Jazz.

"Jazzy," I said.

"Yes," said Jazz.

"Why don't we do stuff like this? You know, have fun once and a while," I asked.

"That's easy, it's . . ." replied Jazz, trying to look for an answer, "huh, I don't know. I mean we're brother and sister and I know I never wanted to spend time with you for a million years, but I never could figure out why."

"I guess it's silly, isn't it?" I asked.

"I . . . I guess it is. I love you Danny, you're my brother and we should do stuff like this everyday," smiled Jazz as I smiled back in agreement.

"Yeah, we should. In fact, when we get home, we'll go to the mall," I said.

"Deal," agreed Jazz.

For the first time ever, Jazz and I agreed on something.

It was something personal that both of us would agree on something even something that we should've done or should do.

It was only a matter of time before we both felt a rough jiggle that felt like an earthquake.

"What's that?" Asked Jazz as I ran to the nearest window.

All I could see was dust and more dust.

It was like a sandstorm or something. I could not see a thing, my eyes felt blind.

"What's going on?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't know, I can't see anything," I said.

Jazz looked out the window and then at first cocked her eyebrows, then raised them.

"Holy moley," whispered Jazz as she ran to the nearest wall and started bawling.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We're gonna die, Danny!" Cried Jazz, "do you know what that was?"

"Uh bunch of dust?" I shrugged.

"The second building of the Trade Center crashed down," wept Jazz as my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Oh my gosh," I freaked out.

"We're gonna die Danny! We're gonna die!" Cried Jazz.

I knew she was right. The second building of the World Trade Center crashed to the bottom.

It was only two years later I realized why the second building crashed first.

During this time, I could tell that this building was gonna come down in less then a minute.

I walked to the stairwell where the floor was gone.

I knew that I had to find a way to get down here and now.

"No, we're not," I glared, "I don't know about you, but if the firemen aren't gonna come, then we should find our own way out."

"How?" Asked Jazz as I ran to the Broom Closet where there was rope and a latter.

"I have an idea," I smirked as Jazz walked towards me and gave a smile, "follow my lead."

"I never thought I said this, but what the heck. What should I do?" Asked Jazz.


	6. The dark

**This is probably gonna be a shorter story then I realized. Oh well, it is about 9/11. Let's continue shall we? Review please!!**

Jazz tied the long rope to the metal pole that was lying on the floor sideways.

Danny packed some things in a camping bag he found laying around for some odd reason inside an office. It was strange really. He packed things that were needed just in case.

When Jazz was finished with tying the knot, she called Danny and he came and checked on the length of the rope that reached to the second stair floor of the stairwell.

"That should be good. Now, you're gonna be tied to the rope since you're heavier then me," told Danny as he tied the rope around Jazz's waist, "you ready?"

"I think so," said Jazz nervously.

"Good," smiled Danny as he gave the upper part of the rope that was close to the pole, "now I need you to hold me while going down."

"Ok, if you say so," agreed Jazz who didn't even care since they were gonna probably die anyway.

Jazz took a hold of Danny and started slowly creeping off to the edge of the stairwell. This was worse then rock climbing. At least there was somebody to bring you down. If she let go of the rope, she'd die.

She was finally able to go down and it was very hard and scary to do so.

Danny looked down and felt a little nervous himself. It was one thing to say it, but to actually do it was the scary part.

Jazz's hands then slipped and she let go of Danny as he fell down with a sound of a bang.

"Ah DANNY!" Screamed Jazz, "this is bad, this is bad, this is . . ."

"Jazz, I'm fine, you're only a foot away from the stairwell," annoyed Danny who was sitting on his butt on the concrete floor.

"Oh, I knew that," blushed Jazz as she dropped to the floor.

"Now let's get ourselves out of here," told Danny as the teenagers ran their butts down the stairs.

Danny jerked the pole from the door upstairs where they came down from.

Jazz and Danny kept going down the stairs and soon found a part of the stairs that was torn up with a big gap in between the stairs.

"Ok, now this is bad," panicked Jazz.

"Calm down, we'll get out of this . . . I hope," said Danny as he looked at the gap specifically and then realized, "there's an escalator in here, I found out when I looked at the map of the Trade Center."

Danny ran towards the door and then Jazz quickly followed and then saw the stairwell that wasn't working because of the second World Trade Center that fell down. So the electricity was off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO At School OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait a minute! The electricity was out, wasn't it dark?" Asked Lester.

"Actually, it was, especially with all the dust covering the windows," told Danny.

"Weren't you afraid of the dark when you were like eleven?" Asked Dash.

"You'd remember," glared Danny, "and yes, I was, that's why I got a flashlight and why I was freakin' out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback 9/11 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was like so dark, you couldn't even see your own hand in front of you. It was pure darkness. Never saw anything like it and I'm not kidding when I say it.

The electricity was out by the time Jazz and I were out of the stairwell and I had to fell my way through my book-bag to find a freakin' flashlight.

"I can't see a darn thing!" Complained Jazz.

"I brung a flashlight," I told Jazz as I turned it on and I found the escalator and saw the long way down the escalator, "it sure is a long ways down and is sure dark."

"Danny, we don't have time for you to be scared, I'm already scared myself," glared Jazz.

"I thought you're suppose to be the brave one, I'm suppose to be scared!" I complained.

Jazz looked at me with disappointment in her eyes and then started falling to her knees.

"You're right, I am supposed to be the brave one," admitted Jazz, "not you."

My eyes widened and I looked at the stairs. I was the one who got Jazz to pull us to the next stairwell floor and I was the one who said that we were gonna get out. It took being in the dark with my scardy cat sister to realize that I was braver then I thought I was.

"And still am. You guide me through the dark and I'll plan how to get out," I said with a serious look in my eyes as Jazz smiled and took the flashlight.

Jazz grabbed my hand and we slowly walked down the stairs as my grip on her hand grew tighter and tighter with my arm shaking.

I bit my bottom lip very tight and hoping that no monsters of the dark would get me. It'd only be a year later to not be afraid of the dark anymore.

As we went through the dark, I saw the door to the stairwell. I snatched the flashlight and ran to the stairwell.

It kept going and Jazz and I nodded each other.

"We're gonna make it Jazzy," I smiled.

"Yeah, we are," replied Jazz.

I didn't care about the dark, but the fact that we were gonna make it out pretty soon and I wasn't planing on letting my fears get in the way of this excitement.

We kept walking down the stairs and then found somebody open the door with a mad look on his face.

We kept our faces still as the man grabbed my sister and jerked her on the side of the stair railing.

"Who are you? Let her go!" I yelled in panic.

"We're gonna die here, Sonny, there's no way out," glared the mad man.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

The man looked at me with a mad smile and took Jazz to the floor with her arms locked to the floor and her legs kicking.

"Get off me!" Shouted Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO At School OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And you expect me to believe that you saw a guy pop out from the dark and attacked you sister," glared Dash as if it was a lying tale, "What'd you do, beat the crud out of him and save your sister?"

"Actually . . ." said Danny

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback 9/11 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I still had my ax, so I took it with both hands and sliced his head off and don't think I didn't freak out 'cause I did. It was disgusting. I'd rather not explain in detail besides it was like a rated R movie only worse.

Jazz was freaking out over it too. She wouldn't get over it for a long time and I don't think she still could.

It was too dark to tell, but I think the blood got on her.

I helped her up and she jerked the body off of her.

"Let's get out of here before we find anymore of those guys," I suggested as we both ran down the stairs.

"Danny," said Jazz finally after about five minutes of shock.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Thanks for saving me," smiled Jazz as I returned it.

I think that was my first time to save a life and it was at September 11th 2001.


	7. Time's running out

**I liked my comments. Every single one of them. Yes, I had Danny actually kill a person, you'd do the same if there was some guy raping your sister. I had to make it lesser information, because this is like rated K, so yeah. Review please!!**

"Let me get this straight, the guy strapped your sister and you cut off his head?" Asked Paulina in a disgusted manner.

"Yeah, although it was good you didn't see that scene. It was scary, but not as scary as what happened when we were almost there," told Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9/11/01 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz and I ran downstairs after what happened back there. It was scary, and at the same time, I was starting to think that maybe this was more scary then I thought.

First of all, we had to rope ourselves down, then we started walking in the darkness of the Trade Center, we had to deal with a mad man, and now we're going downstairs and about to face more trouble.

It was a matter of time before I heard something falling down from above us.

"Danny, do you hear something?" Asked Jazz as we stopped and I shined my flashlight up where a chunk of concrete was falling towards us.

I quickly pushed Jazz to safety and paced towards where she was until I felt my backpack being grabbed on by a piece of the metal bar that pulled me down. I swear, I thought I was gonna die there for the last several seconds I was falling down.

"DANNY!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Jazz as I felt my whole body beginning to fall from a great distance.

I threw my flashlight since I didn't want Jazz to run around in the dark and the fact I thought I'd die from this.

I saw darkness sweeping through me until I felt a hard break on my landing that really made several bruises here and there. I felt like a piece of Jello or cooked noodles.

Waking up was very pointless. It was freakin' dark and I wasn't sure which part of the bar and concrete was sharp enough to cut me open like a piece of chicken. I just stood there for maybe a few minutes or more.

"DANNY!!" Called Jazz in a faint voice. I tried to return the call, but I could barely speak, "DANNY!!"

"Jazz!!" I called back finally.

"Oh my gosh!" Freaked out Jazz.

It was several minutes before I saw a small light getting bigger and bigger until I found Jazz helping me on my feet. I swear it hurt so bad, I'd probably have an ambulance after me if we weren't running from a building that was hit by terrorists.

"Ugh, I feel sore," I complained.

"Are you ok?" Asked Jazz.

"Yeah, just because I fell several feet and got bruises on my arms and legs," I answered sarcastically.

"Let's get out of this place, we're already at the last floor," told Jazz as we started walking inside the building.

We could've gone faster, but I was really hurting all over my body from the fall and I could barely stand up.

Jazz helped me up and walk through the bottom floor of the Trade Center. She knew very well that I was not doing well and the fact that I could barely move. This was too painful and miserable. If I was to say the most painful experience of my life, it'd be this scene.

I fell on the floor feeling so painfully helpless. I felt like there was no way for me to make it.

"Danny, get up," told Jazz.

"I don't think I can do this, I'm hurting too much and the building is gonna fall at any minute," I cried.

"Don't you dare say that, Danny!" Glared Jazz, "now, we didn't get this far just for you to give up. When things got hard, you decided for us to keep going. We roped down the stairwell, we faced the dark, we faced a mad man, and almost got hit by a concrete staircase. Now you lay here saying for us to give up? I'm not giving up Danny. You can do this, I can do this, we can do this."

I was so tired and hurt at the same time, but I knew she was right. I wanted to give up so badly.

I got up with Jazz's help.

"You're right, but I'm too scared and weak. Even Dash agrees that I'm no hero," I said.

"You're not a hero?" Glared Jazz, "you saved me from a mad man and helped me come this far. I think someday you'll be a greater hero then I ever thought you'd be."

"But I get scared all the time," I said.

"Yeah, but you're just starting. Even Superman had to start somewhere and he gets scared too. I'm sure there was a time when he was afraid of a lot of things. If you didn't have this experience, you wouldn't be able to help people and understand what they're going through," told Jazz, "you even understood my fears and it took me now to understand yours."

I nodded shakily, then took one step at a time. I could not feel my toes.

I was hurting so bad, I was even crying, but no sound came out.

I could see Jazz was helping me and I was thankful for that.

The place was quiet and my arms and legs were already numb. I already had a bad feeling that the place was about to fall down and squish me like a bug.

For an eleven-year-old, walking and barely even feeling your body would be the worst day of your life. Especially if you have to escape from a tower that was about to crumble in a matter of minutes or seconds. Who knows how long that'd be?

I saw an elevator nearby and used the ax to jam it open.

"Jazzy, go in here, you should be safe. There's no time to run to safety," I told Jazz.

"Ok, but how're we gonna close this thing?" Asked Jazz.

"Wait a sec," I told Jazz and used all my strength to break a hole in the wall.

Now don't say that it didn't hurt worse then a sunburn, 'cause it did. I was so wounded and hurt, it wasn't even funny.

I was able to push the first door closed and created another hole in the other part of the wall.

"How're you gonna get in here?" Asked Jazz.

"I'm not, I'll find somewhere else to stay or run out of here if I can," I said.

"But you won't make it and you're hurting all over," worried Jazz.

"I'll be fine, it's like you said, I'm a hero," I smiled as I pushed the last door closed and started limping inside the Trade Center. I was alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO At School OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait, you were like alone in a Trade Center?" Questioned Dash, "but there is no way you would move if you were hurting worse then sunburn and I had sunburn before."

"I remember that and I'm not as weak as you think I am Dash. I maybe a wimp you pick on, but I'm a lot more stronger then you give me credit for," smiled Danny.

"You? Yeah right," smirked Paulina with her arms crossed.

"Mind if I continue, it's getting to the best part?" Asked Danny.

"Whatever," laughed Dash.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9/11/01 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I got a wheelchair, that I found somewhere, to move around faster. It was painful to get on, but worth it.

I had the weird feeling of dying. I always had those questions in my head. What was it like to die? Was it like the rumors; that it flashes before your eyes? Would you turn into a ghost or go to heaven? Would your life just disappear? I had those questions swirled in my head as I strolled along.

My tears were coming down and at the same time, I had hope. I felt like a hero at that time: my sister was safe, I saved her from a mad man, and I knew that she would be rescued sooner or later. I saw the double doors where the police and firemen were standing there.

I decided to let them know I was in here.

"HEY!!" I cried as several men turned around and saw me.

They started talking on their walkie talkies, then looked up and made some signals to get out.

I felt a rumble under my feet and knew what was happening.

The place was coming down.


	8. We made it

**Sorry I posted my last chapters so late, I think my time ran out last weekend and I didn't have time to get on there, because of the drama and such. Looks like we're getting to the climax. I'm sorry this story was so short, but you are talkin' one whole morning you know. Review please!!**

I was scared out of my wits and knew that time was at the assents. I had to get my butt out or I'd be squished like a bug.

I swished the wheels of the wheelchair and tried to make it out of the building, if I could.

I could see the sky was falling down and the floors raddling as if there were an earthquake.

The wheelchair was rolling speedily along the floor as I then felt jaggety bumps of the stairs the wheelchair was rolling down on.

I was screaming like the little kid I was and saw a bunch of misty white smoke that was from the fall of the first building. I couldn't even see where I was going nor even cared.

The wheelchair hit a giant bump. I fell inside a truck and quickly closed the door as I heard the fade crumble of the last building of the World Trade Center.

It was quiet. The building was toast and the smoke swept through the island of Manhattan while some of the smoke was inside the truck I was in. I had to use an oxygen mask inside the truck, which was actually a Fire Truck that was left for the Firemen to evacuate everyone in the World Trade Center.

It was dark and there was nobody in sight. Nobody. Not a Fireman, not a Police Officer, not my parents, not my sister, and not even a scared citizen wanting help.

I remembered the supplies I packed in my book bag.

I got out a Diet Coke and chips. I packed in snackes just in case Jazz and I were hungry on our way out of the building.

Was Jazz safe inside the elevator? Was there anybody alive? I wasn't sure. I felt like crying, because there was nobody around, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. I was out, I was alive, and I was well. I was gonna be ok and I made it out.

My eyes became heavy and I laid on the floor of the Firetruck.

Some of the dust went in my eyes, so I had to wear some goggles and then fell asleep without a sound nor whisper.

When I woke up, the smoke cleared up and there was dust all over myself. So much, that my skin looked white and I mean plain white.

I took the mask off and opened the Firetruck as I saw what was left of the World Trade Center. It was nothing but dust and rubble. I heard sounds from a distance and some policemen with my sister.

Jazz survived and was taken out of the Elevator. How that happened, you'd have to ask her that.

"Where's my brother!?" Cried Jazz to the Police Officer.

"Sorry Maim, but there's no more civilians alive in that building. He's probably dead," told the Police Officer.

"JAZZY!!" I cried, "I'M OVER HERE!!"

Jazz couldn't hear me from all the noise in the background. Not to mention the fact that my hair was so covered in dust, it was probably hard to tell it was black.

I tried to run, but my legs were still sore from the fall off the stairs when the stair floor fell and grabbed the strap of my book bag.

My body fell on the ground as I heard people gather like there was a fight at school.

"Oh my gosh, there's a boy down!" Cried a woman.

"He needs a Hospital!" Cried a Doctor.

"Don't worry Son, I'll take you to the ER," told an Officer who picked me up bridal style.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER!!" Cried Jazz as I saw her tug onto the Policeman's uniform.

"Oh my, he's lucky. He'll be fine, Maim," smiled the Policeman as my eyes closed once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO At School OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"When I woke up, I was in the Hospital. I couldn't get out for about a week. My body ached so badly and had so many fractured bones, that it took a long time to heal," explained Danny as everyone stared at him like the Librarian who was telling a story to Kindergärtners, "I don't cry, because of how many people died that day, terrorists wanting to destroy America, or the fact my aunt died . . . not that I'm sad about it, 'cause I am. I cried, because so many people take everyday of their lives for granted. That they could live their lives and nothing will happen. My Aunt Sally was around her forties and it ended up, she had Liver Cancer and my parents never told me until I was twelve. Not even Jazz knew it. She only had a limited of time to live and it was shorter then we thought. How do you know something won't happen the next day? How did you know that after laughing at my crying scene, that I never would've came in here to say why I cried? How do you know that one of your family members isn't suffering from some sort of disease or that they're driving and got in a wreck? We don't know these things. Death is invisible like a ghost and will go to the first person who gets the chance. After that person dies, especially after making fun of that person, how do you know you won't want to take back whatever you said or apologize?"

Everyone was silent. Dash started realizing that the story was more true then him showing off of picking on the lowest low class ever.

It was as if the whole class was at a church and started realizing they needed the Lord to save them, then start crying in the middle of service. The only difference was that there was not a sound in the room. It was full of silence.

Danny took a piece of computer paper, walked up to the front of the classroom, and showed it to the whole class. The paper wrote "MAKE EVERYDAY YOUR LAST".

"Anybody who is willing to use their day as if it was the last day they'll ever live, sign here," told Danny as he gave the position to the first person at the very end of the classroom.

Danny sat down at his seat as Mr. Lancer pressed play without even making one word from his lips.

_I will never forget what happened that day. Never forget the cries, the burning eyes, and the fear from thousands of others in that event. You had to be there to know what I saw that day . . ._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9/11/01 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was in the stretcher and felt so numb. Yet, I felt strength inside me that was building me up and making me stronger then I really was.

Jazz was by my side with the bright smile on her face.

I smiled back and asked, "are we there yet?"

"Not yet," smiled Jazz as I got up and she helped me onto my wheelchair.

Jazz rolled me to Aunt Sally's house, or at least what was left of it from her.

It was the same as when we left and I looked at the time on the clock. It was about 3:25 in the afternoon. Only several hours ago, my Aunt Sally died. Only several hours ago, Jazz and I ran down the stairwell to escape the World Trade Center Tower. Only several hours ago, the News got out about the World Trade Center being crashed by terrorists. It'd make anyone cry, even me.

I slept that day, because I didn't get any sleep and I was so overwhelmed from the terrorist attack at the World Trade Center.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but something happened when I woke up.

"Danny, Danny, are you awake?" Asked Mom who had red puffy eyes from all her crying for who knows how long. She probably thought I was dead, seeing the World Trade Center fall to the ground, and now she was just glad Jazz and I made it.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," I yawned and saw that the sky was dark.

"Danny, we're gonna go back home," told Dad.

"We better go, Danny," said Jazz emotionless.

When everyone left, I got out of bed and decided to clean my sheets from my pee since I hadn't gotten a bathroom break since the crash of the World Trade Center. I could even feel my bladder was full.

I removed the covers and stuffed them into the washer.

"Danny, what are you putting in there?" Asked my dad who took my sheets out.

"Cleaning my sheets," I answered.

"But they're clean," said Dad and I stood in silent.

If you guys are curious, that day at school, the only person that didn't sign that petition, was me. I signed it after taking it.

Dash also signed it and wrote "Sorry for your aunt. I'd cry too. Sorry, Dash Baxter"

Why he signed it is beyond me.


End file.
